Clínica de Recuperação
by Minako Amamiya
Summary: Após a luta contra Hades, os cavaleiros irão passar por sérios problemas... Onde Ikki se esconde afinal?Por quê todo vilão que fica bonzinho aparentemente morre, some por um tempo e reaparece regenerado? Essas e outras dúvidas serão respondidas...
1. Default Chapter

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando.

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **pensamento, coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

_**Clínica de Recuperação**_

**Capítulo um:**

_**Cavaleiros em Dificuldades**_

Após a luta contra Hades, os cavaleiros estavam exaustos. Cada um com algum problema realmente grave.Ikki teve todo o cuidado do mundo... Retirou lentamente os sapatos e começou a andar pelo corredor na ponta dos pés. Já tivera o cuidado de retirar sua armadura anteriormente, parecia um ladrão que não queria ser pego.

**Ikki:** Vá com calma... Você vai conseguir Ikki... É só ter cuidado... - sussurrava enquanto andava na ponta dos pés.

Ikki chegou até o seu destino, abriu a porta do quarto lentamente... Passou para dentro do compartimento. Ao fechar a porta e ter certeza de que estava seguro, Ikki suspirou e passou a mão na testa enxugando algumas gotas de suor.

**Ikki:** Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! - disse bastante aliviado – A barra tá limpa!

Ikki começou a tirar a blusa, pretendia tomar um bom banho. Levou a mão até a calça e irai começar a tirá-la quando a luz acendeu, ele olhou para o lugar onde ficava o interruptor (botão de liga e desliga)

Onde você esteve? - disse uma voz feminina visivelmente irritada.

Ikki paralizou, viu a figura de uma garota de longos cabelos negros, ela usava um uniforme, pra falar a verdade era uma enfermeira. Estava de cabeça baixa ligeiramente ruborizada e com os braços cruzados, parecia bastante irritada.

**Ikki:** Ops! - ele rapidamente vestiu a blusa – Bem, sabe o que é Raye... Eu fui... Eu fui salvar o meu irmão!

**Raye:** Sei... Você SEMPRE diz essa desculpa, diga-me Ikki, o que foi dessa vez?

**Ikki:** Nós lutamos contra Hades... Foi uma luta muito difícil... - dizia balançando a cabeça.

**Raye:** Imagino... - ela continuava com a cabeça baixa visivelmente irritada. - E porquê só voltou agora ?

**Ikki (fazendo drama):** Eu queria ficar mais tempo com o meu irmãozinho!

**Raye:**Já imaginava que tentaria fugir por esses dias... - disse batendo o pé no chão – Você sempre foge, por isso ainda não teve alta! - reclamou.

**Ikki:** Ora! Se eu quisesse já teria me mandado! - protestou o cavaleiro.

**Raye:** Você só causa problema, por mim, já estaria no inferno!

**Ikki (irônico):** Ô, você me odeia! Como estou triste com isso! - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

**Raye:** Engraçadinho... Anda, vá logo tomar o seu banho, precisa tomar o seu remédinho, gracinha...

**Ikki:** Pft! - ele cruzou os braços – Só vou tomar um banho porque não tô suportando esse cheiro de enxofre!

**Raye:** Minhas narinas são sensíveis! Vá logo tomar um banho! - ordenou.

**Ikki:** Mas vou logo avisando que não quero saber de remédio! - protestou.

**Raye:** É o que veremos, Ikki de Fênix...Porquê você não ficou no inferno mesmo? Deve ser porque nem o diabo te suporta!

**Ikki (irônico):** Não consigo viver sem você, amor! - em seguida ele lançou um beijinho acompanhado de uma leve risada e tomou o rumo do banheiro.

**Raye:** Ora seu... - disse irritada e ligeiramente vermelha.

Após alguns minutos, Ikki finalmente concluiu o seu banho. Ao sair do banheiro, já vestia o pijama e estava com uma toalha na cabeça enxugando os cabelos.

**Ikki:** Ai... Você ainda tá aí? - ele disse lançando um olhar irritado a Raye que estava sentada em uma poltrona, Ikki continuou enxugando o seu cabelo.

**Raye:** Eu disse que você tinha que tomar o seu remédio... - falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

**Ikki (irônico):** Você me ama... - disse entre risinhos.

Raye levantou-se tremendamente irritada, Ikki percebeu que ela estava vermelha, ele só não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

**Ikki:** Ora, ora... Raye, eu tomo o remédio! Cadê ele, hein? - disse revirando a cabeça e olhando para os lados a fim de encontrar o tal remédio.

**Raye:** Você me faz perder a paciência! - disse batendo fortemente o pé no chão enquanto fechava o punho.

**Ikki:** Não é tão difícil, sabe? Você é muito esquentadinha garota! - falou jogando a toalha num canto – Agora me deixa dormir, eu tô exausto, num tem nada melhor pra fazer não é? Além do mais, quem precisa de tratamento aqui é você!

Ikki se jogou na cama e afundou sua cabeça na almofada, em seguida, lançou um olhar a Sailor Marte que trabalhava de enfermeira no lugar onde estava.

**Ikki:** Dá no pé... - ordenou.

**Raye:** Já disse que vai tomar seu remédio... - ela virou-se e foi em direção a uma cômoda.

**Ikki:** Eu já disse que... - parou de falar ao ver Raye de costas para ele pegando o tal remédio na gaveta.

Ele ficou olhando a garota que estava distraída em encontrar algo na gaveta, o uniforme dela era um vestido rosa bem claro, quase branco e um avental branco (aquele uniforme da enfermeira Joy de Pokémon), o vestido ia até um pouco acima do joelho... Ikki deu um risinho ligeiramente malicioso, quando Raey virou-se com o remédio da mão, ele fingiu que estava encarando o teto há um bom tempo.

**Raye (desconfiada):** O que foi?

**Ikki:** Nada não...

Raye aproximou-se com o vidro de comprimidos na mão e o copo com água que havia deixado numa mesinha ao lado da cama, entregou-os para Ikki que achou melhor não contrariar, lembrou que da última vez que fez isso acordou com sérias queimaduras e se encontrava numa UTI.

**_Ikki:_**_ Até que ela é gostosa... - pensava obsevando discretamente a enfermeira de cima a baixo – Nossa! Eu devo tá desesperado mesmo! - ele balançou a cabeça após engolir o comprimido – Preciso sair daqui o quanto antes..._

**Raye:** Por quê você ainda tá aqui? Já deveria ter saído a um bom tempo...

**Ikki:** Primeiro, não suporto o Seiya, segundo, não agüento o pato, terceiro, aqui eu fico de graça, recebo roupa, coumida e uma cama quentinha e confortável e não preciso acordar preocupado se o Seiya provocou uma explosão de gás tentando fritar um ovo. - disse meio despreocupado.

**Raye:** Você é um folgado... - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e finalmente começou a tomar o rumo da porta. - Boa noite, vê se não vai fugir!

**Ikki:** Já vai tarde! - disse virando-se na cama – _Ainda bem que ela já foi! Ufa! Que deu nessa daí hoje? Deixa eu fazer as contas...Das outras vezes ninguén me pós de detenção porque pensavam que eu tava entre a vida e a morte... Bakas! Eu sou fênix! É melhor eu dormir... Tive sorte hoje... Mas amanhã..._

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Athena, dedicava-se a cuidar de seu mais precioso e amado cavaleiro. Com todo o cuidado e carinho que a deusa da sabedoria possui...

**Seiya: AAAAAIIIIIIIII! TÁ DOENDO! AAAAIIIIIIIIII!**

**Saori:** Ora Seiya, pare de gritar, não é tão grave assim...

**Seiya: NÃO É VOCÊ QUE TÁ COM UM ROMBO NO PEITO E UMA HEMORRAGIA MAIOR QUE O CHIFRE DO ALDEBARAM!**

Seiya já havia perdido bastante sangue, Saori se dedicava em cuidar do mal agradecido. Muitas vezes ele fingia estar inconciente para que ela não mexesse nos ferimentos, mas quem disse que ela não insistia?

**Seiya:** Dá pra pelo menos fazer um cursinho de enfermagem, você não leva jeito pra essas coisas... AAAAAIIIIIIII!

**Saori:** Cala a boca! - disse batendo o cetro na cabeça do cavaleiro de pégasus.

**Seiya:** Ótimo! Além do corte, vou ter que me preocupar com um calo na cabeça!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shiryu estava em paz e harmonia nos cinco picos de Rozan, ancioso para reencontrar sua amada Shunrei que como sempre o esperava esperançosa.

**Shunrei: Shiryu!**

**Shiryu:** Shunrei! - ele correu para abraçá-la.

#POFT#

**Shunrei:** DESGRAÇADO! - disse dando um belo tabefe no cavaleiro de dragão.

**Shiryu: Mas Shunrei... O que deu em você? - perguntou sem entender.**

**Shunrei: VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM JEITO MESMO NÃO É SHIRYU! E A IDIOTA AQUI AINDA FICA REZANDO! VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU JÁ DEIXEI DE FAZER POR SUA CAUSA!**

_**Shiryu:Ela deve estar de tpm ... É melhor não contrariar ...**_

**Shunrei: É SEMPRE ASSIM! VOCÊ VAI PRA TUDO QUANTO É CANTO! E EU SOU AMBANDONADA AQUI EM ROZAN!**

**Shiryu: Mas Shunrei ...**

**Shunrei: CANSEI SHIRYU! CANSEI! - disse dando chutes no nada – EU VOU EMBORA!**

Shunrei entrou na cabana, depois de alguns minutos,saiu com uma mala.

**Shiryu:** Onde você pensa que vai Shunrei? E como você acha que vai sair daqui de Rozan? Acorda, a gente tá no meio do nada, e mais uma coisa... QUEM VAI CUIDAR DOS MEUS FERIMENTOS!

**Shunrei:** Vá se ferrar Shiryu! Procure um médico como qualquer ser humano faz!

**Shiryu:**Mas eu sou cego!COMO POSSO IR A UM MÉDICO SOZINHO!

**Shunrei:**Agora você lembra que é cego, não? Pois eu te digo uma coisa, vá a um médico da mesma maneira que você vai pro santuário, que encontra seus amigos, onde já se viu cego lutar Shiryu!

**Shiryu:** Eu sou um cego otimista! Você não tá assistindo novela? Sabia que aquele personagem cego da novela foi baseado em mim?

**Shunrei:** MENTIRA! O cego da novela faz tudo sozinho!

**Shiryu:** Eu luto por um mundo melhor Shunrei!

**Shunrei:** E eu? Como eu fico? Você fica lutando por um mundo melhor e eu que me ferro?

**Shiryu:** Não é bem isso...

Uma buzina tocou, Shiryu ficou ligeiramente perturbado com tudo aquilo.

**Shiryu:** Hã? Quem é?

**Motorista:** Eu tô procurando a Shunrei, ela está?

**Shunrei: Finalmente! - ela correu com a mala e jogou no jipe que acabara de estacionar em frente a cabana. - Olá! Demorou hein?**

**Motorista:** Desculpa... Não é fácil viajar pelas dimensões...

**Shiryu:** Shunrei... Quem é ele! - perguntou incrédulo.

**Shunrei:** Ah, Shiryu, esse aqui é o Wufei Wang!

**Wufei:** Prazer... - disse olhando Shiryu com indiferença.

**Shunrei:** Podemos ir Wufei! - ela disse sentando-se do lado do garoto e dando um forte abraço nele.

**Shiryu:** Mas Shunrei... Quem é esse cara?

**Shunrei:** Sabe o que é... Eu conheci o Wufei quando ele tava passeando aqui pelas redondezas, aí a gente ficou amigo... Você não acha que eu fiquei sozinha aqui em Rozan quando você e o velho mestre me abandonaram pra lutar, acha?

**Shiryu:** Mas eu pensei que você estava rezando pela minha volta...

**Shunrei:** Você acha que eu tenho cara de freira?

**Wufei:** Não tem mesmo...

**Shiryu: CALA A BOCA E NÃO SE METE!**

**Wufei:** Tudo bem... - disse levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. - Você não me parece ser tão paciente...

**Shunrei:** Aí! Vamos embora logo Wufei! Você disse que a viagem ia ser longa...

**Wufei:** Então tá... - ele pisou no acelerador do carro enquanto que Shiryu literalmente engoliu poeira.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Hyoga continuava na mesma, estava na Sibéria.

**Hyoga:** Ai! O mundo é muito injusto! - reclamava.

**Jacob:** O que foi Hyoga?

**Hyoga:** O que foi? O que foi? EU SOU O SUJEITO MAIS SEM SORTE QUE EXISTE NESSE MUNDO!

**Jacob (com os dedos nos ouvidos):** Calma Hyoga, por quê você acha tão sem sorte?

**Hyoga:** Faz as contas Jacob, veja só como eu não tenho sorte... - ele disse encarando o garoto com o dedo erguido – Quantos mestres eu já tive?

**Jacob:** Dois...

**Hyoga:** Quantos estão vivos?

**Jacob:** Nenhum...

**Hyoga:** Você sabe quantas pretendentes apareceram pra mim Jacob? Quantas garotas eu quase fiquei, mas não pude por ser um cavaleiro?

**Jacob:** Eu sou muito novo pra essas coisas...

**Hyoga:**Teve a Eiri no especial contra Éris e a Fler na saga Asgard... - ele disse olhando para cima – E as duas eram loiras! Sabe qual das duas está comigo hoje em dia? NENHUMA!

**Jacob:** Porquê Hyoga?

**Hyoga:** Como é que eu vou saber! Mulheres! E ainda por cima sou orfão! Eu não tenho sorte Jacob!

**Jacob:** De fato... Já pensou em fazer uma sessão de descarrego?

**Hyoga:** Ih! Nem quero me envolver com essas coisas! Você não sabe o quanto o mundo é cruel Jacob! - disse dando tapinhas -Tem cada gente invejosa...

**Jacob:** Deve ser por isso que inventam cada coisa a seu respeito, principalmente por ser loiro...

**Hyoga:** Pois é, povo invejoso, só porquê eu sou loiro, lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, tesudo e inteligente... !E LOIRO!

_**Jacob: **E nem um pouco convencido..._

**Hyoga:** E a maior prova da minha falta de sorte... - Hyoga começou a ficar vermelho de raiva - SÃO ESSES MALDITOS YAOIS! Estão querendo acabar com a minha reputação! É inveja, isso sim! Inveja da minha formosura!

**Jacob:** Hein? Yaois...?

**Hyoga:** É Yaoi com o Shun, Yaoi com o Kamus, é disputa com o Milo! Ninguén me respeita! Quê que eu fiz de errado! Deve ser por isso que nem a Eiri nem a Fler me querem mais! Pensam que eu sou gay!

**Jacob (contando com os dedos):** Roubava flores no jardim do Voltaire, explodiu a usina da Biovolt...

**Hyoga:** Foi um acidente! - protestou.

**Jacob:** Quebrou a beyblade do Kai, deu em cima da Relena Peacecraft...

**Hyoga:** A culpa não foi minha! Ela que veio atrás de mim! Você acha que eu vou me envolver com namorada de atirador?

**Jacob:** Seduziu a Botan...

**Hyoga:** Era pra ver a minha mãe! Foi por uma boa causa...

**Jacob:** Você não ajudou as meninas do digimon quando elas vieram pra Rússia naquela missão...

**Hyoga: **Eu tinha mais o que fazer...

**Jacob:** E não deixa sua própria mãe descansar em paz!

**Hyoga:** Mamãe... EU QUERO MINHA MÃE! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Jacob (dando tapinhas nas costas de Hyoga):** Chora não, chora não, sua mãe foi pra um lugar muito bonito, ela foi pro céu, sabia?

**Hyoga: **Eu quero a mamãe! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - disse encolhido no chão corando feito um bebê.

**Jacob:** Hyoga, Hyoga! É muito feio ficar chorando e tendo chilique! Cresça menino! Você precisa seguir em frente!

**Hyoga: **Mas e mamãe? EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!

**Jacob:** Ô, pobre Hyoga...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shun estava com novos problemas desde que voltara da luta no mundo dos mortos. Não sabia o que fazer, andava pelas ruas de Tóquio a fim de esquecer seus problemas, ele queria literalmente fugir do seu grande problema.

**Shun:** Eu já disse pra me deixar em paz! - reclamou.

E eu já disse que não vou te deixar em paz! Você tá manchando minha reputação sabia!

**Shun:** Você só sabe pertubar! Porquê não volta pro inferno que é o teu lugar hein?

Não tem graça, é um lugar tão... Tão... Tão morto!

**Shun:** Mas é lógico! Por isso mesmo eu quero me livrar de você! Quer parar de me perseguir! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO! - disse a um grupo que o observava.

Estão pensando que você é doido...

**Shun:** EU NÃO SOU MALUCO, TÃO ME OUVINDO! - esganiçou.

Adolescentes...

**Shun:** E você, CALA A BOCA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

**Garotinho que estava por perto:** Mamãe! Eu tô com medo dele!

Isso, isso mesmo! Todos devem temer a mim! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! EU SOU HADES! IMPERADOR DO REINO DOS MORTOS E FUTURO GOVERNANTE DA TERRA! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Shun:** Você é um desocupado que não tem nada pra fazer! - resmungou.

**Hades:** Moleque insolente! Só não te mato porque...

**Shun:** Você já tá morto... - disse tão irritado que amassou a latinha de refrigerante que bebia – Me deixa em paz...

**Hades (fazendo careta):** Nem pensar!

**Shun:** O que eu faço pra me livrar de você!

**Hades:** Nada! Nada que você fizer vai fazê-lo livrar-se de mim andrômeda! NADA! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Shun (com o dedo na cara de Hades):** Olha que eu mando te colocarem numa pokebola!

**Hades:**Tenta! Quero só saber onde você vai conseguir uma! Brinde de pacote de cereal? Amostra grátis no supermercado? Na loja do seu Creyson? No Frango com tudo dentro?- disse desafiadoramente.

**Shun:** Ora! Então eu peço pra te lacrarem em qualquer lugar!

**Hades:** Athena está muito ocupada no momento meu caro...

**Shun: **Peço pra outra pessoa fazer isso! A Kikyou pode muito bem te lacrar com uma flecha! E ainda tem a Botan de Yu yu Hakusho que pode muito bem te arrastar até o Koemma!

**Hades(irônico):** Tô morrendo de medo... Ah, aquele salva vidas de Aquário nem é tão poderoso!

**Shun:**Quê? Ele já foi cavaleiro de ouro?

**Hades:** Esquece moleque...

**Shun:** É verdade!

**Hades:** O quê?

**Shun:** Tomoeda não fica muito longe...

**Hades:** Hã? Quê que tá pegando?

**Shun:** Posso pedir pra Sakura te capturar! Imagina só você vestido de carta clow... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VAI FICAR UMA GRACINHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hades:** Você não faria isso, faria?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar da China..._

Era um pequeno bar no subúrbio de Honk-Kong. Um garoto se encontrava na cozinha do estabelecimento, já era tarde e provavelmente não dormiria aquela noite.

Droga! Eu devia tá me preparando pro campeonato mundial, e não lavando copos na cozinha... Fazer o quê? Não sou multi-milionário que nem o Kai...

**Bêbado que tá no bar:** Ôu seu gauson, traizi maisi bibida pra eu...

**Garoto da cozinha:** Já vai! - anunciou – _Poxa, esse cara tá no maior porre faz é tempo, quê que houve? Tomara que eu nunca chegue nesse ponto..._

Ele saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja, foi quando percebeu que algo voava a um velocidade incrível na sua direção, desviou do objeto voador quase identificado.

**Garoto:**Uma beyblade! - disse surpreso, quando a coisa se espatifou na parede ele percebeu o que realmente era – Só é o nonagésimo segundo copo que esse cara quebra... - falou fechando a cara.

**Bêbado:** Ôu gauson mia bibida, mia bibida! Traizi maisi um copio pra eu... - dizia o cara.

**garçon: **_Seu Creyson está aqui! Alguém chame um policial! Estão assacinando o português! Esquece, na China se fala chinê... Não, é Mandarin o nome!Eu tenho culpa? - _**pensava enquanto se dirigia a mesa - Aqui está... - disse entregando o copo e em seguida depositando a bebida – Caramba! - exclamou ao ver que todo o conteúdo fora esvaziado num único gole.**

**Bêbado:** Quiero maisi! - disse tacando o copo com tanta força na mesa que o quebrou.

**garçon:** Beleza, já é o nonagésimo terceiro copo... _É assim que o Tyson ficaria se estivesse bêbado, mas ele é menor de idade... E eu também! Quê que eu tô fazendo num bar? Á, é um restaurante que serve saquê..._

**Bêbado:** Ei, comu é o teu nomi mesmio? - perguntou. - Eu sou Shi-Shi...

**garçon: **Meu nome é Ray, prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Shishi.

**Shishi:** Naum, naum! Meu nome é... Ei, você disse que se chamava Uei.

**Ray:** É esse o meu nome, por quê? - Ray deu alguns passos para traz ao perceber que Shishi se levantava meio irritado.

**Shishi:** Você é parenti do Waffer... Naun, o nomi dele era, comu era mesmio? Era Ufei- ele não aguentou ficar de pé de tão bêbado que tava, despencou na cadeira.

**Ray:** Não conheço nenhum biscoito... Quê que você tem cara, cê tá tão bebum que tá mais pra merda do quê pra Shishi.

Shishi começou a ter um ataque de choro.

**Shishi:** Sabe Uei... Meu nomio naun é Shishi! É Shi-shi-shi-ryu.

**Ray:** Ah, seu nome é Shiryu... Então, quê que deu em você? - Ray perguntou curioso enquanto servia mais bebida – _Espero que ele me dê uma boa gorgeta, e pague os copos que quebrou..._

**Shiryu:** É que... Música DJ! - disse levantando-se.

**Ray:** _Ele não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando... - _Pensava apavorado enquanto fazia uma careta.

As luzes apagaram, alguns holofotes surgiram sobre Shiryu ao mesmo tempo que um microfone daqueles que Elvis Presley costumava usar literalmente brotou do chão.

**Ray:** Não... - disse enquanto despencou em uma cadeira próxima.

**Shiryu (completamente bêbdo):** Sabe seu gauson, a musica que vou cantar agora fala tudo... - ele disse no microfone.

**Ray:** _Meus ouvidos..._

**Shiryu começa a cantar:**

_Garçon, aqui, nessa mesa de bar_

_Você já cansou de escutar_

_Centenas de casos de amor..._

_**Ray (em pensamento):** E centenas de histórias de cornos feito você..._

**Shiryu:**

_Saiba que meu grande amor_

_Acabou de me deixar_

_Nem mandou carta pra me avisar_

_Não teve pena_

_Do meu coração..._

_**Ray (em pensamento):** Se eram essas músicas que você cantava pra ela, entendo porque a garota te deixou._

**Shiryu:**

_E pra matar a tristeza_

_Só mesa de bar!_

_**Ray (em pensamento):** Meu caro, você tá matando sua tristeza e a mim também fazendo eu ouvir isso..._

**Shiryu:**

_Quero tomar todas_

_Vou me embriagar_

_Se eu pegar num sono..._

_**Ray:** Minha beyblade vai fazer você pegar um sono eterno se continuar cantando isso..._

**Shiryu:**

_Me deite no chão._

BUUÚÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! VOLTA PRA MIM SHUNREI!

#POFT#

Shiryu de repente sente uma baita pancada em sua cabeça e desaba no chão, parecia que havialevado um poderoso punho. Ele ficou lúcido por um instante e em seguida desmaiou.

**Ray:** Eu disse que minha beyblade ia fazer você dormir... - disse aproximando-se de Shiryu que se encontrava roncando no chão – O caso é sério mesmo... ELE CANTOU AQUELA MÚSICA!

Ray correu para o telefone do estabelecimento, discou desesperado um número e ficou aguardando deseperado que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse o mais depressa possível.

**Ray:** Atende, atende, atende ATENDE! Atende antes que esse cara acorde e comece a cantar pagode! Eu não vou suportar!

Alô.

**Ray:** Alô! Kai! Meu amigo de fé, meu irmão camarada! _Eu não acredito que eu disse isso, letra de música do Roberto Carlos!_

_**Kai:** Ray? Você sabe que horas são? Aqui em Moscou já é uma da tarde, mas aí na China deve ser madrugada! Além do mais eu tô no meio do almoço!_

**Ray:**Kai, eu não te ligaria se o assunto fosse sério...

_**Kai:** Roubaram sua Driger? Porquê você não ligou pro Tyson, é ele que adora essas coisas!_

**Ray:** Não Kai... É algo grave, não é comigo, mas eu vou endoidar se não resolver esse problema...

_**Kai:** Então diga logo!_

**Ray:** É que tem um corno bêbado aqui no lugar onde eu trabalho...

_**Kai (despencando de sua poltrona reclinável):** Você tá pedindo minha ajuda pra isso! O Ray, cê tá em Honk-Kong e eu em Moscou, no que raios eu posso te ajudar?_

**Ray:** E daí? Teve um episódio de cavaleiros do Zodiaco em que o Seiya tava na Grécia e rapidinho ele chegou na Sibéria! É só você passar aqui no próximo capítulo! É tempo de sobra!

_**Kai:** Seu desocupado..._

**Ray:** Além do mais só preciso de uma informação... Sabe aquela clínica em que você ficou internado pra tratamento psicológico depois do final da primeira temporada de Beyblade?

_**Kai:** Sei... Puxa, o caso desse corno aí é tão grave assim?_

**Ray (desesperado):** Kai! Ele cantou a música do Reginaldo Rossi! Aquela do garçon! Daqui a pouco ele acorda e começa a cantar pagode! Música sertaneja! Zezé de Camargo e Luciano! Roberto Carlos da década de 60...

_**Kai:** Minha nossa! O caso é grave! Até eu tô endoidando imaginado que isso existe! Não entre em pânico Ray! Já vou ligar pro lugar pedindo para mandarem alguém aí para ver o caso, não se preocupe, eu te aconselho a encontrar fones de ouvido urgentemente antes que seja tarde!_

**Ray:** Tá certo, valeu amigão!

_**Kai:** De nada!_

E agora? O que será da humanidade! Seiya esta com as tripas de fora, Hyoga ainda sente falta da mãe! Ikki, onde ele está? Como vai ficar a situação do Shun? O Hades vai se vestir de carta clow? E o Shiryu? Será que vai se recuperar? Os médicos chegarão a tempo para fazer o tratamento e impedir que Ray enlouqueça com o repertório musical do cavaleiro de Dragão? Não percam o próximo episódio de Clínica de Recuperação! (rimou!)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Momento da Autora**

_**(a única que realmente precisa de tratamento)**_

Aiaiaia... Esse fic vai ser bem mais aloprado do quê as olimpíadas... Algumas notinhas.

Me perdoem fãs do Shiryu, é que eu realmente não sabia que tipo de problema ele poderia ter! O Seiya é doente de nascença, mas tava machucado tadinho... Hyoga, todo mundo sabe que ele precisa de um psicólogo em relação aquele velho assunto da mãe, ele ama a mama dele, mas fazer o quê? Quanto ao Shun, eu imaginei que ele pudesse ter problemas em relação ao Hades, já o Ikki sofre de SIMVPIMN (Síndrome de Irmãos Mais Velhos que Protegem Irmãos Mais Novos) muito conhecida entre os animes aliás, fora aquela coisa de anti-social... Tanto que como a Raye disse, ele é o caso que está sendo trabalhdo a mais tempo, você verão...

A Raye que apareceu no começo do capítulo é a Sailor Marte. É que acontece o seguinte, tem uma personagen em Evangelion que se chama Rei (nome original da Sailor Marte) e em beyblade tem o Ray, então, eu não podia usar nenhuma das versões. Raye é utilizado não lembro onde, mas em algumas revistas eu já vi escrito assim, era só isso mesmo.

Não vou demorar muitos capítulos pra jogar os coitados lá dentro, no próximo capítulo mesmo o Shiryu já vai tá lá! É um caso realmente grave... Não sei se fiz bem escolhendo a música que ele cantou, é que não sei se ela é muito conhecida pelo resto do país, mas há um tempo, o Reginaldo Rossi foi declarado o Rei dos Cornos por conta dessa música, eu tenho trauma, por isso conheço a letra, não tenho certeza se vocês conhecem, mas pela letra dá pra imaginar...

Mega Uptaded esse, atualizei Olimpíadas, coloquei Guardiões do Universo: Domínio da Lua no ar, quanto a Shaman Repórter... Não sei quando será possível colocá-lo no ar, estou muito atarefada e com três fics pendentes! Eu sou doida! Se bem que Guardiões do Universo não é problema, pois já tem muita coisa planejada... Mandem Reviews para mim! Alguma sugestão, observação, vocês conhecem alguém com um problema sério que precise ser internado na Clínica de Recuperação? Então mandem suas opiniões e pedidos!


	2. Entrando numa fria

Aiaiaiai, lá vamos nós! Eis o segundo capítulo! Finalmente! Sem comentários a respeito da demora, inúmeras provas no segundo semestre, olimpíadas colegiais, bem... Presentinho de natal, né? Atrasado ainda por cima XD

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando.

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **pensamento, coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

_**Clínica de Recuperação**_

**Capítulo dois:**

_**Entrando numa fria**_

Em Honk-Kong...

Uma ambulância vem em toda a velocidade pelas ruas, passa por algumas latas de lixo espalhando tudo, joga alguns gatos que tentam fugir a todo custo e finalmente para na frente de um estabelecimento. Foi uma freada tão brusca que se seus ocupantes não estivessem usando cinto de segurança teriam voado longe.

**Enfermeira:** Céus! Onde você aprendeu a dirigir! Como conseguiu tirar a carteira de motorista!

**Motorista (que era uma garota):** Ameacei o examinador... Disse que iria eletrocutá-lo... - falou meio sem jeito.

**Enfermeira:** Vamos logo que disseram que o caso é grave e...

SOCORROOOOOOOO!

As duas pararam de conversar, saíram rapidamente e entraram no lugar. Praticamente escancararam a porta.

**Garotas:** Quê que tá havendo!

**Shiryu:** Ser corno ou não ser... - cantava enquanto segurava um microfone.

**Garotas:** O caso é sério...

**Ray:** ME TIREM DAQUI! NÂO SUPORTO MAIS ISSO! É MUITA TORTURAAAAA! - gritava o garoto que estava amarrado a uma cadeira.

**Enfermeira:** E aí, o que a gente faz Lita...? Lita...? - a enfermeira olhou para os lados.

BUUÚÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! A SHUNREI ME ABONDONOU! BUUÚÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Lita (a motorista da ambulância): **Não chora... Você precisa se acostumar... - dizia a Sailor consolando o cavaleiro de Dragão – _Ele pode tá bêbado, mas que é gostoso é! Hehehehehehehe..._

**Enfermeira:** Bem, temos ordens de levar...

**Ray:** Pode levar esse aí! O problema é sério! Já vai tarde colega! - falava Ray enquanto era solto pela enfermeira.

**Enfermeira:**Olá, sou Mina Aino e essa daqui é minha amiga Lita, nos mandaram aqui pra levar dois caras para uma clínica...

**Ray:** É ele! - disse apontando para Shiryu.

**Mina:** E o outro? - perguntou observando Ray.

**Ray:** Como assim? Eu liguei pedindo pra virem buscar o Shiryu! - falou um pouco incrédulo

**Mina:** Não, quem nos ligou foi o Sr. Hiwatari, disse para levarmos um bêbado que tava cantando Reginaldo Rossi e o garçon que tava servindo bebida a ele!

**Ray:** Mas eu sou o garçon aqui...Ops! - ao se tocar que era dele que a loirinha falava, Ray imediatamente virou as costas e fez menção de sair – Eu vou pra casa! Sabe como é né, trabalhei a noite toda e... Fui!

**Mina:** CORRENTE DO AMOR DE VÊNUS!

**Ray:** Me solta! Me solta! - reclamava e se esperneava enquanto Sailor Vênus o arrastava para fora do estabelecimento .

Lita conversava animadamente com Shiryu, o segurou pelo braço e carregou-o calmamente para fora.

**Shiryu:** E a Shunrei?

**Lita:** Não se preocupa não, já já você vai ver ela, agora entra aí! - disse empurrando "delicadamente" o cavaleiro na ambulância.

Logo em seguida veio Mina que jogou Ray dentro do carro, o garoto fazia de tudo para se soltar das correntes, mas não conseguia, estava desesperado.

**Mina:** Não adianta! Essas correntes são especiais, nada que fizer vai quebrá-las! - alertou.

**Shiryu (meio tonto):** Shun? É você? Nossa cara! Como tá diferente, fez alisamento japonês no cabelo e o tingiu de loiro?Nem te reconheci! A voz também mudou... Você tá bem de enfermeira...

**Mina:**É seja lá quem for Shun, eu não sou... Esquece... - disse fechando a porta.

**Ray:** KAI! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSO!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar da Rússia..._

Kai tomava uma bebida (não alcóolica, é óbvio!) enquanto assistia Tv na sua suíte presidencial deitado em sua caminha confortável com um gostoso edredon e para finalizar um aquecedor.

**Kai:** Isso é que é vida! Quem foi que disse que não dá pra viver na Rússia sem se incomodar com a temperatura? - falava enquanto tomava o seu suquinho e segurava um controle remoto – Vejamos, o que está passando de interessante?

Ele começou a mudar os canais, haviam bastante, afinal, ele pode ter Tv a cabo não?

**Kai:** Acho que vou assistir um canal japonês... Deve ter algum anime interessante... Canal brasileiro? Globo internacional? Eca! Que porcaria de novela é essa?

"_Eu vou para os Estados Unidos..."_

**Kai:** Vai e vê se some por lá! Tomara que o Bin Laden te exploda! - falou irritado – Pensando bem... Acho que eu deveria ter mandado o pessoal para os EUA, fui cruel demais ter mandando todo mundo "para aquele lugar"... Pensando bem... O Tyson era um pertubado mental sem juízo, fiz um bem pra humanidade, agora só falta apanhar feito besta pra ganhar minha armadura de bronze, hehehehehehehe, pft!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em Tóquio..._

**Hades:** Você não tava falando sério, tava? Escuta andrômeda, não precisa ser tão radical...

**Shun:** Lá, lá, lá, lá... Sabe, foi muito bom lembrar que não preciso ir pra Tomoeda pra me livrar de você! - falou sem dar muita importância a seu "espírito protetor".

**Hades (falando a la Voldemort):** O que é que você tá tramando cavaleiro? Você ousa armar contra mim! Hades, o imperador da trevas!

**Shun:** Se você é o imperador das trevas, não vai se incomodar com o mago negro, vai?

**Hades:** É o quê?

**Shun:** Você vai ver... hehehehehehehe...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar..._

**Seiya:** Saori...

**Saori:** Seiya...

**Seiya:** Saori...

**Saori:** O que você quer...?- perguntou ao perceber que o cavaleiro estava bastante vermelho.

**Seiya:** É que... VOCÊ TÁ PISANDO NO MEU PÉ!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Hyoga:** MAMÃE! EU QUERO MINHA MÃE! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Jacob:** Hyoga, pare de chorar, tá todo mundo achando que você pirou de vez...

**Hyoga:** EU QUERO MINHA MÃE!

**Jacob:** Hyoga... - o garoto respirou fundo – Escuta, porquê você não faz uma viagem pro Japão pra rever seus amigos, hein?

**Hyoga: **Mas e mamãe? Quem vai cuidar de mamãe...?

**Jacob:** Não se preocupa, contratei agentes da KGB só pra cuidar da sua mãe, sabe aqueles tais de detetives sobrenaturais? Tá vindo um só pra cuidar dela!

**Hyoga:** Num sei se eu vou...

**Jacob:** Vai Hyoga... Você vai se sentir melhor...

**Hyoga:** Mas...

**Jacob:** TE MANDA LOGO DE UMA VEZ!

**Hyoga:** Eu já vou!

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**Hyoga:** Pra onde eu vou? Ué, não era pra mim chegar no próximo episódio ou ter uma mudança de cena? - disse olhando meio perdido... O loiro acabara de chegar em Tóquio.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_China_

**Tao Ren:** Haha! Tive uma idéia brilhante! - dizia observando um folheto, imediatamente pegou o telefone e discou um número que se encontrava no papel – Dessa vez eu vou conseguir!

Do outro lado da linha, alguém atende o telefone.

**Alguém que atendeu o telefone:** Centro de Recuperação Pokémon, no que posso ser útil?

**Ren:** Hã? Centro de Recuperação Pokémon?

**Atendente:** Ops, me desculpe, acabei me acostumando com essa fala! Bem, haham, Centro de Recuperação para Animes e casos irrecuparáveis, no que posso ser útil?

**Ren:** Agora sim! Olha, eu tô ligando pra reservar uma vaga pra um amigo meu que vive em Tóquio... Isso é possível?

**Atendente:** Claro! O que seu amigo tem?

**Ren:** Olha, é o seguinte, ele é maluco, insuportável, pertubado do juízo, não bate bem da bola, o caso é tão sério que eu diria que ele não tá com parafuso frouxo ou faltando algum... ELE NÃO TEM PARAFUSO NENHUM!

**Atendente:** Sinto muito, nós não cuidamos de robôs aqui... Posso encaminhar o caso para a Sunrise, a fábrica de robôs dos animes! Ou então para aqueles caras de Astro Boy...

**Ren:** Não, ele é humano, bom, duvido muito que seja, mas não é um robô!

**Atendente:** Sim, temos muitos desses aqui... Disse que ele está em Tóquio?

**Ren:** É, você vai encontrar o cara em Tóquio. Escuta, é muito simples, é só você chegar com um bando de seguranças! Se ele congelar os caras, é o sujeito que eu tô falando!

**Atendente:** Ah, eu sei! Tem um desses aqui!

**Ren:** Mesmo? E como ele é?

**Atendente:** Tem o cabelo azul escuro e cumprido...

**Ren (pensando):**_ Deve ser o pai do Horo-horo..._

**Atendente:** E então?

**Ren:** É! É isso mesmo, um cara que usa poderes de gelo, ok? Ele não gira bem, e é um perigo pra sociedade!

**Atendente:** Não se preocupe Senhor, mandaremos imediatamente um bando especialmente para pegar essa pobre criatura!

**Ren:** Muito obrigada!

**Atendente:**Não há de quê!

Ren desliga o telefone e se joga com tudo no sofá.

**Ren:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALMENTE VOU ME LIVRAR DAQUELE IMBECIL!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

_Tóquio..._

Shun se encontrava em frente a uma escola, o sinal acabara de tocar e os alunos saíam, alguns correndo como o demônio fugindo da cruz ou como garotas fugindo do Kuwabara. Outros andavam tranqüilamente como quem não tem nada pra fazer. O cavaleiro observava o movimento dos alunos, até que avistou alguém.

**Hades:** O que você tá tramando...? - perguntou irritado.

Shun não deu a mínima, começou a correr ao avistar a pessoa com quem queria falar.

**Shun:** Ei! Ei! - gritou enquanto acenava, um garoto virou-se e olhou meio curiosos, Shun aproximou-se do menino, respirou um pouco por um instante e em seguida perguntou – Você é Yugi Mutou?

**Yugi:** Sou eu sim... Algum problema?

**Shun:** Meu nome é Shun... É que eu queria pedir sua ajuda...

**Yugi: **Pra quê? - perguntou piscando os olhos.

**Shun:** É uma longa história... Podemos conversar a sós? - perguntou como se implorasse.

**Yugi: **Claro! Escuta pessoal... - disse direcionando-se a seus amigos – A gente se vê lá na loja do vovô, ok?

**Joey:** Então tá... Té mais! - falou o garoto acenando.

Shun e Yugi foram para a parte de trás da escola onde poderiam conversar, Yugi estava bastante curioso.

**Yugi:** E então, o que você quer?

**Shun:** Sabe o que é, eu queria a sua ajuda pra me livrar de um "encosto" que tá me seguindo faz tempo.

**Yugi (?-?) (pontinhos de interrogação flutuando ao redor da cabeça de Yugi):** É o quê?

**Shun (mudança drástica de personalidade):** Como você se atreve a me chamar de encosto! Seu mortal insolente!

**Yugi (?-?):** Como é que é?

Shun volta ao normal.

**Shun:** Bem, eu disse que tava com um encosto! - reclamou – É o Hades, deus do mundo dos mortos, ele tá me pertubando faz tempo sabe, não consigo ter paz!

O cabelo de Shun muda de verde para negro.

**Shun/Hades:** Isso mesmo! Sou um deus! Curve-se perante Hades, o senhor do mundo dos mortos e futuro governante da Terra! HahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yugi (?-?):** ...

**Shun:** De novo! Ele sempre faz isso, eu tento controlar sabe... Mas de vez em quando ele assume o controle, de preferência para ameaçar os outros ou coisa do tipo. - explicou enquanto gesticulava – Queria saber se dava pra você me ajudar?

**Yugi:** Olha, eu sinceramente não sei como te ajudar... Já procurou uma igreja?

**Shun (meio decepcionado):** Foi a primeira coisa que eu tentei...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X – Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

Era noite, chovia fortemente, Shun entrou em uma igreja, o lugar estava completamente vazio, mas parecia cenário de filme de terror. O cavaleiro se direcionou ao cofissionário, entrou no lugar.

**Padre:** Como vai meu filho?

**Shun:** Muito mal!

**Padre:** O que lhe aflige?

**Shun:** Sabe o que é senhor padre, eu sou uma pessoa muito boa, já lutei pra salvar o mundo diversas vezes, só que ultimamente não estou conseguindo ter paz!

**Padre:** O que é meu filho?

O cabelo de Shun muda do verde para vinho, seu rosto varia da expressão pacífica para uma mais fria o padre vê aquilo assustado e começa a fazer o sinal da cruz.

**Padre:** Ave Maria cheia de graça...

**Hades (Shun):** Que Ave Maria o quê! Eu sou Hades! Não conheço nenhuma Maria!

**Padre:** Jesus!

**Hades:** Já disse que meu nome é Hades!

**Padre:** Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! - falou segurando um cruxifixo e fazendo o sinal da cruz.

**Hades:** Que não me pertence o quê! É o meu hospedeiro oficial nessa era! Registrado em cartório e tudo! Eu tenho meus direitos, estou registrado no cartório dos vilões que reencarnam em garotinhos inocentes, pode procurar que você encontra meu nome lá!

**Padre:** Gostaria de se cofessar, senhor? - perguntou um pouco temeroso.

**Hades:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu? Falar dos meus problemas pra um mortal! Ora, não me faça rir velho caduco! Além do mais, eu sou perfeito! Sou um deus! Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, poderoso e reencarnei num menino que as mulheres adoram por ter carinha de "mamãe quero colo"!

**Padre:** Então, em vida você era um tarado? - perguntou espantado arregalando os olhos.

**Hades:** Que tarado o quê! Eu sou é espada! Não sou como muitos padres por aí que andam abusando de crianças, aliás, eu vim aqui pra levar alguém pro inferno, só que eu não tô lembrando quem é...

**Padre:** Deus tende piedade dos mortais! - falou o padre que saiu correndo.

**Hades:** Deus pode ter piedade, mas eu não! Volta aqui seu abusado! Como se atreve a sair correndo de um deus sem pedir autorização! Vocês humanos são todos uns desgraçados filhos de uma mãe!

_**X -X - X - X - X - X - X – Fim do Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X – X**_

**Yugi:** Ah tá... - falou com uma gota.

**Shun:** Foi só a ponta do iceberg... - falou de cabeça baixa.

**Yugi:** É, eu tive sorte com o Yami, mas o Bakura não, até pra Igreja Universal ele foi, mas não teve jeito!

**Shun:** Cruzes! Não quero entrar na Igreja Universal nem que o mundo acabe! Tô desesperado, mas não cheguei a esse ponto!

**Yugi:** Bem, no caso do Bakura foi diferente... Não foi bem ele, foi o Yami Bakura... Ele tava irritando porquê todo mundo dizia que Yugioh era do demônio e que ele era o demônio, aí ele foi lá na igreja universal e explodiu tudo! Se bem que já faz um tempo que eu não vejo ele, semana passada ele mandou um postal dizendo que tava tudo bem...

**Shun:** Nossa... Esse seu amigo Bakura tinha o mesmo problema?

Yugi começou a falar dos problemas de Bakura e no fim, narrou a ida dele na Igreja Universal onde acabou explodindo tudo.

**Yugi:** Até hoje eu não sei se foi o Bakura ou o Yami dele... Sabe, o Bakura é um santo, um anjo de pessoa e o Yamibakura é um demônio, mas... Quem nunca teve vontade de explodir a igreja universal quando ela inventa que anime é do demônio?

**Shun:** É verdade... - o cabelo de Shun novamente muda de cor.

**Hades:** Eu não suporto a igreja Universal! Naquele lugar só tem maluco! Quando eu dominar o mundo a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é mandar explodir todas as igrejas universais que tiverem por aí!

**Yugi:** Sabe... Você até que não é um mal espírito, não é um vilão tão ruim assim... - refletiu Yugi – Seria uma excelente mudança!

**Shun:** Hã? Quê que houve? Quê que o Hades disse dessa vez?

**Yugi:** Esquece... Tá, vou ver no que posso te ajudar... - falou enquanto pensava – Sabe Shun, acho que não posso fazer muita coisa, teoricamente, não tem como você e o Hades se separarem por completo, não tenho como fazer isso, o máximo que posso fazer é te aconselhar a tentar dominar a situação!

**Shun:** Não me diga isso! Tem que ter algum jeito!

**Yugi:** Por quê você não pede ajuda a um outro deus? Ou a alguém que já passou pela mesma situação?

**Shun:** Mas eu não conheço ninguém que possa me ajudar! Tá, tem o Julian Solo que incorporou o Poseidon, mas o cara não ajuda em nada, é outro pertubado que quer dominar o mundo...

**Yugi:** Olha, se quiser, eu posso mandar uma carta pro Bakura falando do teu caso, talvez ele possa te ajudar, tudo bem que o ladrão de almas incomoda, mas ele consegue viver bem apesar de tudo...

**Shun:** Então tá... - o garoto respirou fundo – Quero falar com esse tal de Bakura!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

**Hyoga:** Eu não tô dizendo? Isso que é erro de continuidade! Era para eu chegar em Tóquio depois dessa cena do Shun, pelo menos pra disfarçar, mas não... Eu cheguei logo que o Jacob me espulsou!

Hyoga andava meio perdido pelas ruas de Tóquio, olhava de um lado a outro.

**Hyoga:** Acho que eu vou encher o saco do Tatsumi... - disse olhando para o céu, de repente, alguém esbarrou em Hyoga – Ei! Não olha por onde anda não garota!

**Garota:** Desculpe moço, estou com pressa, também, quem manda ficar olhando pro céu feito besta!

**Hyoga:** Olha o respeito!

**Garota:** Não tô a fim de brigar tá bom? Me mandaram procurar um maníaco que controla gelo e eu preciso agir antes que ele congele alguém! - ao dizer isso, a garota começou a andar sem se importar com Hyoga.

**Hyoga:** Maníaco que controla gelo... - refletiu por um instante, se a jovem falava a verdade, seria bom poder ajudá-la – Ei menina, espere, acho que eu posso te ajudar!

**Garota:** Me ajudar? - ela virou-se para encarar Hyoga que se aproximou.

**Hyoga:** Posso te ajudar a pegar esse maníaco do gelo. - falou recebendo um olhar analzador da garota – Me chamo Hyoga, e você?

**Garota:** Sou Ami...

**Hyoga:** Muito bem Ami, eu vou te ajudar a pegar esse cara! Agora me diz, ele é realmente perigoso?

**Ami:** Na ficha dele tá constando que sim...

**Hyoga:** E como ele é?

**Ami: **Não sei, não tenho nenhuma informação a cerca da aparência física, a única coisa que eu sei é que ele é louco, está aqui em Tóquio e manipula gelo!

**Hyoga:** Nossa, parece perigoso! Como conseguiu essas informações?

**Ami:** Ligaram pro lugar onde eu trabalho, foi um amigo dele que é chinês, disse que ele precisa ser internado urgentemente!

**Hyoga:** Um amigo chinês...

Hyoga coçou a cabeça e começou a juntar as peças a respeito do maníaco gelado:

1- ele estava em Tóquio, a capital mundial das catástrofes, explosões, lutas entre robôs gigantes e a cidade onde se era decidida o destino da Terra em várias ocasiões.

2 – Manipulava gelo;

3 – Tinha um amigo chinês;

4 – Era um elemento de alta periculosidade, seja lá o que significasse essa palavra, sempre aparecia em programas policiais mesmo e nunca ninguém se dava ao trabalho de explicar o que de fato era.

5 – Havia uma colegial bonitinha que tinha o dever de pegar o cara, isso era um perigo! E se ele a transformasse em sorvete? Será que daria um bom sorvete?

6 – Ele, Hyoga, gostava de se meter numa fria.

Curiosamente, as duas últimas opções pareceram bem atraentes, fazendo com que ele esquecesse do resto.

**Hyoga:** É, eu vou te ajudar Ami!

**Ami:** Então vamos logo! Antes que ele resolva seqüestrar o papai Noel!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Ainda em Tóquio..._

Um garoto estava escrevendo uma carta, parecia bastante concentrado.

**Horo-horo:** Querido papai noel, gostaria de saber porquê o senhor nunca me trouxe um presente de Natal, por que Papai Noel? Só por que eu não sou o protagonista de Shaman King? É por causa do meu cabelo? Só porque eu não sou loiro? Tudo bem que eu era uma praga gelada quando era criança e era conhecido até como maníaco do sorvete, e olha que naquele fim de mundo nem tinha sorvete, foi só pra zoar com a minha cara!

Horo-horo deu uma olhada na carta que escrevia para o papai Noel.

**Horo-horo:** Eu sei que faltam meses pro natal... Digo, faltava meses para o natal antes desse capítulo ser editado, mas agora, é véspera de natal, não? Mas eu preciso me prevenir! Já pensou se o próximo Shaman Fight é em Asgard? Lá não tem correio, como é que eu vou mandar essa carta? Além do mais eu tenho um duende em casa, isso me dá plenos direitos! Como eu passei anos sem ganhar nenhum presente, cuido gentilmente do... QUÊ QUE CÊ TÁ FAZENDO KORORO!

**Kororo:** ...

**Horo-horo:** SAI DAQUI! - ele arremessou Kororo com tudo numa parede – Sim, como eu tava dizendo, eu sou super carinhoso e gentil com Kororo, dou ração para ele perioicamente... QUÊ QUE FOI AGORA KORORO!

Kororo estava com lágrimas nos olhos, se encontrava no chão segurando uma tigela vazia, uma cena de cortar o coração.

**Horo-horo:** Não tá vendo que eu tô ocupado? SAI DAQUI KORORO! - Horo-horo quase acerta Kororo com um chute, o pequeno espírito saiu correndo, Horo-horo voltou a escrever sua carta. - Como eu estava dizendo, eu trato a Kororo super bem, fui muito gentil esse ano, sabia que eu salvei o mundo do Hao? Pois é, eu salvei o mundo papai Noel, não acha que eu mereço um bom presente?

Kororo sai da sala e volta com uma trouxinha nas costas, começa a chorar silenciosamente e em seguida sai da casa, começa a andar sem rumo por esse mundo frio e sem coração...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar de Tóquio, afinal, é lá que acontece as coisas mais interessantes..._

**Ami:** Acho que deveríamos elaborar um plano para pegar esse cara antes que seja tarde!

**Hyoga:** Concordo com você!

**Ami:** O que acha que deveríamos fazer Hyoga?

**Hyoga:** Num sei...

**Ami (gota):** Tinha que ser loiro...

**Hyoga:** QUAL O PROBLEMA COM A COR DO MEU CABELO!

**Ami (gota):** Nada... Hehehehehehehe... - ela percorre os olhos pelo lugar, estavam em um parque – Aí que coisinha fofa!

**Hyoga:** Tá, eu sei que eu sou gostoso e maravilhoso, mas fofo é novidade... Hã? - quando deu por si, Ami estava do outro lado da rua segurando "alguma coisa". - Que coisa é essa?

**Ami:** Eu não sei, mas ele não é fofo? - perguntou mostrando a coisinha miúda.

**Hyoga:** Eu sou mais fofo que ele... Mamãe sempre disse que eu era a coisa mais fofa que existia... - falou um tanto indignado com os braços cruzados fazendo cara feia.

**Ami:** Tá, mas a gente não pode deixar essa coisinha meiga aqui sozinha, né?

**Hyoga:** Tá, a "coisa meiga" vai junto, pronto!

**Ami:** Ora, como se você estivesse no comando por aqui... Anda, pode ficar no meu ombro... - disse colocando a coisinha meiga em seu ombro. - Ele parece triste não é? Já sei, vamos tomar um sorvete!

Começou a andar com o bichinho em seu ombro enquanto Hyoga observava.

**Hyoga:** Ei, me espera!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

_Lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas..._

A ambulância finalmente parou, Mina e Lita retiraram os sintos de segurança e desceram do veículo, foram até o compartimento de trás para retirarem os novos internos.

**Mina:** Chegamos! - disse abrindo a porta e encontrando um não tão animado Ray e um inconsciente Shiryu – O que foi?

**Ray (tonto com os olhos virando em forma de redemoinho):** Eu não agüento mais... Que bom que parou...

**Shiryu (Roncando)**

**Mina:** Lita, vai pedir ajuda, acho que a gente não vai poder carregar eles não...

**Lita:** Tá! Vou pedir ajuda! - Lita se retirou para ir pedir ajuda.

**Ray (ainda tonto):**Eu quero sair daqui... Eu quero matar o Kai...

**Mina:** Ô! Ele sofre de tendências homicídas! - disse com a mão na boca – Devemos deixar esse separado dos outros...

**Ray:** Eu vou matar o Kai...

**Mina:** Não se preocupe, já tivemos diversos casos do tipo, você sairá daqui curado.

**Ray (se esperneando):** AAAAAAIIIIIIIII ! EU VOU MATAR O KAAAAAIIIIIII!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

Ikki estava passeando pela clínica a fim de saber quem ainda continuava ali e quem estava chegando, qual foi sua surpresa ao ver um Shiryu deitado numa maca próximo a recepção.

**Mina:** Nós não temos os dados desse aqui não enfermeira Joy.

**Joy:** Sem problema, faço a ficha depois que ele acordar.

**Ikki:** Olá meninas! - cumprimentou enquanto se aproximava.

**Garotas (babando):** Olá...

**Ikki:** Shiryu, quê que cê tá fazendo aqui?

**Lita:** Ele não tá muito bem não. - explicou

**Mina:** Parece que ele tomou todas!

**Ikki:** O Shiryu bebendo? Ah, conta outra! Tenho certeza que foram vocês que chaparam ele! Do jeito que são loucas...

**Mina:** Não temos nada a ver com isso, só recebemos um telefonema informando que ele tava num bar lá de Honk-Kong, trouxemos ele e mais outro. - ela apontou para Ray que ainda estava preso pelas correntes. - E tem algo muito mais grave!

**Ikki:** O que pode ser mais grave do que o Shiryu dando uma de alcoolatra?

**Mina:** Ele tava cantando uma música do Reginaldo Rossi! Você não leu o capítulo anterior não?

**Ikki:** Ah! Ele foi postado há tanto tempo! Ninguém mais lembra disso!

**Mina:** Talvez...

**Ikki:** Depois eu falo com o Shiryu, vou no refeitório.

**Joy:** Vê se não vai fugir de novo Ikki, reforçamos a segurança...

**Ikki:** Até mais ver... - acenou enquanto saía, no íntimo, tinha muita pena de Shiryu – Pobre Shiryu... Ele não merecia vir para cá...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

Ami, Hyoga e a coisinha estavam em uma sorveteria. Quando o bichinho viu o sorvete, lembrou-se de algo, de seus olhos começaram a brotar...

**Hyoga:** Cubinhos de gelo?

**Ami:** Ô, ele tá chorando... Quer sorvete? - disse oferecendo o sorvete a coisinha que o comeu de uma só vez e em seguida começou a chorar novamente...

**Hyoga:** Cubinhos de gelo cor-de-rosa?

**Ami:** O sorvete era de morango, ué?

**Hyoga:** Isso não é um ser vivo! É uma máquina de sorvete ambulante! - reclamou .

**Ami:** Mas ele é tão fofinho!

Ami e Hyoga começaram a andar pelo parque junto com a coisinha pequena que parecia um indiozinho e que não parava de chorar, melhor, não parava de soltar cubinhos de gelo pelo caminho deixando uma trilha "gelada" por onde passava.

¬ ¬ ¬ : ONDE É QUE VOCÊ TAVA! TE PROCUREI POR TUDO QUANTO É CANTO!

Os dois olharam e viram um garoto de cabelos azuis correndo feito louco na direção deles enquanto levantava uma nuvem de poeira.

**Ami:** Oh! Ele deve ser o maluco que viemos procurar!

**Hyoga:** Lógico! Olha só pro cabelo do cara...

**Ami (¬¬):** Algum problema com tons azuis?

**Hyoga (gota):** Nenhum...

¬ ¬ ¬: Me devolve ele! - reclamou pegando Kororo que se encontrava no ombro de Ami.

**Ami:** Oh! Ele é um psicopata sequestrador!

¬¬¬: Oh moça, esse num é o meu nome não! Eu me chamo Horo-horo!

**Ami:** Mesmo? Sou a Ami, prazer!

**Horo-horo (ignorando a Ami):** Kororo, quê que você tá pensando hein? Se você não estiver comigo na noite de natal, papai Noel não vai vir me deixar presentes! - reclamou dando uma bronca no duende.

**Hyoga:** Bom... O que a gente faz agora?

**Ami:** Não sei. A coisa fofa é dele, fazer o quê?

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

"_Voltando ao lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas..."_

**Afrodite:** EU JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO UM ESTOJO DE MAQUIAGEM NO NATAL! - esganiçou.

**Serena:** Mas eu não tenho dinheiro... - falava com lágrimas nos olhos – Além do mais, você está em tratamento!

**Afrodite:** E o que eu vou ganhar de natal? - questionou.

**Serena:** Aceita um brilho labial?

**Afrodite:** Obrigada, você é um doce! - disse pegando o brilho labial e começando a passar nos lábios.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala, um garoto observava a cena um tanto surpreso. Era um menino de pelo menos 12 anos, tinha o cabelo meio bagunçado e em tom lilás, contentava-se em comer uma caixa de chocolates que havia ganhado de uma das enfermeiras.

¬ ¬ ¬: Credo! Como vim parar num lugar desses! - reclamou levando um chocolate a boca – Sou uma criança pura e inocente! Que foi? - perguntou meio irritado ao perceber que alguém interrompia o seu ritual da caixa de chocolates – Vou logo avisando que não vou dar os chocolates! Foi meu prêmio por ter tirado o primeiro lugar no concurso "Assassino mais fofo do ano"! Ah, é você Gon?

**Gon:** Killua, o exame Hunter já acabou?

Gon era um garoto da mesma idade que Killua, tinha o cabelo preto e meio bagunçado também, era um menino incrivelmente ingênuo.

**Killua (despencando no chão):** O exame Hunter e o anime já terminaram há muito tempo! - reclamou irritado – Só o mangá que num termina nunca! - falou abraçando a caixa de chocolates.

**Gon:** Então porque a gente tá aqui? Não vi ninguém treinando até agora!

**Killua (¬¬):** É porque estamos em uma Clínica...

**Gon:** Ah! Isso explica esse montão de gente esquisita!

**Killua (¬¬):** Não me diga...

**Gon:** Você viu o Kurapica e o Leorio?

**Killua:** Ah! O Leorio deve tá disputando com o Kuwabara pra ver quem pega o título de "personagem mais burro das obras de Yoshihiro Togashi".

**Gon:** Tem alguém mais burro que o Leorio?

**Killua:** É o que veremos!

**Gon:** Nossa! E o Kurapica?

**Killua:** Deve tá disputando o show do milhão com o tal do Kurama.

**Gon:** Nossa! Tem tanta gente incrível aqui, não é Killua?

**Killua:** Pra mim só tem doido!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X _

"_Voltando a Tóquio..."_

**Ami:** aiaiaiai! Eu não tenho tempo pra isso! Preciso encontrar o maníaco do gelo! - reclamava já perdendo a paciência.

**Horo-horo:** Tá! Se você quer brigar pela guarda da Kororo, vamos nessa! - disse o xamã.

**Hyoga:** Se é pra lutar... - falou começando a sua "dança" para executar seu ataque.

_**Horo-horo:** Quê? Que diabo ele tá fazendo? Isso aqui é uma luta, não um palco de balet! Melhor ter cuidado..._ - pensava o xamã enquanto observava o ritual do cavaleiro de Cisne.

**Hyoga:** PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

**Horo-horo: **AAAAHHHHHHH!

O pó de diamante chocou-se com algo e uma imensa cortina de poeira foi erguida, quando a visibilidade voltou ao normal, foi possível ver o que havia acontecido: Horo-horo havia erguido uma parede de gelo no último instante, portanto, não recebeu toda a potência do golpe.

**Horo-Horo:** Ô CARA! TÁ MALUCO É? TU QUER ME MATAR! - esganiçou o xamã.

**Hyoga (capotando no chão):** Mas, eu pensei que...

**Horo-horo:** Minha vez... - disse pegando seu snowboard só deus sabe de onde, concentrando energia e lançando inúmeras farpas de gelo que o cavaleiro de Cisne desviou com facilidade.

_**Ami:** Os dois usam gelo e... Oh, céus! Será que é um deles?_ - pensava.

**Hyoga:** Ah! Desviar disso foi muito fácil!

**Ami:** PODEM PARAR AGORA MESMO! - gritou a garota tão de repente que fez com que os rapazes despencassem no chão.

**Hyoga:** Quê que foi agora!

**Ami:** Só tenho umas perguntas a fazer pra vocês...

**Horo-horo:** Ah tá, mada ver! - falou como se aquele tipo de coisa fosse normal.

Ami enfiou a mão no bolso de onde puxou um caderninho e logo começou com as perguntas.

**Ami:** Algum de vocês tem um amigo idiota?

**Horo-horo:** O Yoh! Cara, ele é meio lesado...

**Hyoga:** Vivem falando do Seiya.

**Ami:** Tá e... Um amigo baixinho?

**Horo-horo:** Manta!

**Hyoga:** Kiki.

**Ami:** Tem algum amigo chinês?

**Horo-horo:** Ren!

**Hyoga:** Shiryu!

Ami arregalou os olhos, agora estava em dúvida, qual dos dois era o verdadeiro maníaco do gelo?

**Ami:** Aí, o que eu faço... Já sei! - disse pegando a sua caneta de transformação e...

PELO PODER DE MERCÚRIOOO!

**Horo-horo:** Gostei da roupa!

**Sailor Mercúrio:** Muito bem seus infratores, você não me dão outra escolha... - falou juntando as mãos enquanto os dois a olhavam curiosos – ESFERAS CONGELANTES DE MERCÚRIO!

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

Gente, achei que não ia atualizar isso nunca XD. Por inúmeros motivos, tive que congelar esse fic, mas agora ele vai voltar enquanto o meu bolqueio com olimpíadas não passa Y.Y

Infelizmente, não poderei responder aos reviews agora, vai ficar acumulado para o próximo capítulo, me perdoem por ter congelado esse fic por tanto tempo, mas agora, ano novo, né?

#alguém cutuca no ombro da autora#

**Minako:** Sim?

¬¬¬: Tem um erro nesse capítulo...

**Minako:** Qual?

¬¬¬: O NATAL DA PASSOU!

#a autora capota#

**Minako:** Bem, é... O que vale é a intenção!


End file.
